Silencieuse complicité
by ilianakate
Summary: OS. "Le silence est d'or" voilà un adage particulièrement vrai dans le cas de cette équipe de choc qui se passe de parole pour communiquer...


Bonjour la compagnie!

J'espère que tout le monde va bien!

Voici un OS écrit sur une idée de McQuartneyQC, et qui rend hommage à un membre non négligeable de l'équipe de Castle que tout le monde adore (si si ne dites pas le contraire!)...

Comme toujours j'espère que vous aimerez, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça motive vraiment à écrire!

Bonne lecture!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Silencieuse complicité**

Lorsque j'étais arrivé au 12th, tout le monde m'avait regardé avec méfiance et scepticisme. On imposait ma présence et j'en étais parfaitement conscient. Mais je n'avais rien dit, choisissant de ne pas faire de vague dès le début. Au lieu de ça, j'avais fait comme si de rien était, comme s'ils étaient ravis et impatients de travailler avec moi, et je m'étais progressivement imposés me fondant dans le décor. Surtout auprès d'elle. Je savais que de ma présence dans ce service, près d'elle, dépendant l'utilité qu'elle m'attribuerait. Aussi avais-je fait de mon mieux pour que où qu'elle pose son regard, je sois là. Présence silencieuse et efficace. Enfin j'essayais même si parfois des soupirs et des gémissements m'échappaient, surtout quand je la sentais à bout de nerfs à cause d'une enquête difficile.

Et au fil du temps, je lui étais devenu indispensable. A chaque nouvelle enquête, elle recherchait ma présence, me cherchant instinctivement du regard, comme pour s'assurer que je serais là pour l'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, pour l'aider à démêler le vrai du faut et à découvrir l'identité de notre coupable. Et chaque fois que son regard se posait sur moi, un intense sentiment de satisfaction et de bien-être m'enveloppait. Elle avait besoin de moi et n'envisageait plus de me mettre au rebus. Elle qui s'était montrer si sceptique et réticente au début de notre collaboration, ne pouvait plus se passer de moi. J'avais pleinement atteint mon objectif, et même les gars avaient appris à apprécier mes atouts, ayant de plus en plus recours à mes services. Je faisais partie de l'équipe à présent, et personne ne viendrait prendre ma place.

Je me pensais irremplaçable, intouchable à ses côtés. Puis l'agent Show était arrivé, et j'avais eu la peur de ma vie. Elle s'était immiscée dans notre relation si bien rodée et je m'étais vu relégué aux oubliettes sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Le FBI était plus performant que moi, plus rapide et efficace, et j'avais cru qu'elle allait me remplacer, mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Au contraire, elle avait rager contre ces agents qui agissaient comme en terrain conquis, la détournant de moi, venant empiété dans notre façon de travailler, la perturbant et la raillant. Pourtant, à nous deux, nous avions prouvé que nous étions imbattable, et je m'étais senti apaisé en la voyant conservé ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Même Shaw avait bien du reconnaître qu'aussi archaïque que soit notre façon de faire, j'avais mon utilité. J'aurais aimé qu'elle le mette par écrit. Une sorte d'assurance vie, on ne savait jamais.

Notre partenariat n'en était ressorti que plus solide et inébranlable, et plus que jamais, nous faisions face ensemble. Notre relation était spéciale, et j'aimais à le croire, unique. Nul besoin de longs discours entre nous, les plus importants de nos échanges s'effectuaient dans un silence absolu. Je lisais dans son regard tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, et cela me suffisait. Le silence était l'élément prédominant de notre mode opératoire, et je sentais qu'elle m'appréciait pour ça. Après tout, elle n'était pas une femme de lettres, même si ses mots fasiaient souvent mouche, mais une femme d'action, et les longs discours sans véritables sens n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé. Elle n'avait que faire des beaux parleurs, et préférait les hommes qui faisaient ce qu'ils disaient et qui disaient ce qu'ils pensaient, et je me plaisait à croire que j'appartenais à cette dernière catégorie. Surtout avec elle. Particulièrement avec elle.

Je tenais une place fondamentale dans son existence, même si notre relation s'arrêtait, à mon plus grand dépit au mur du 12th. Mais dès qu'elle pénétrait en ces lieux, je savais que toute son attention se fixerait sur moi, et j'étais toujours empli d'une folle impatience jusqu'à ce que je sente son regard se poser sur moi. J'aimais la façon qu'elle avait de m'observer, dont elle se tournait inévitablement vers moi comme si elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, comme si c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle allait même jusqu'à passer des heures à mes côtés, cherchant force et courage dans ma présence, sachant que je ne lui ferais jamais défaut, que quoi qu'il arrive, je répondrais présent à son appel. Et elle n'avait pas tort. Un simple geste d'elle et je me pliais en quatre pour la satisfaire, pour le seul plaisir de voir son regard s'éclairer et un sourire étirer ses lèvres. J'avais parfois l'impression de ne vivre que pour ces moments-là, les chérissant comme il se devait.

Au fil du temps et des enquêtes, de la plus simple à la plus complexe, que je l'avais aider à résoudre, j'avais senti le lien qui nous unissait se renforcer jusqu'à devenir indestructible. Elle ne pouvait faire correctement son travail sans moi, et je n'imaginais plus ma vie sans elle. J'avais bien conscience que la place qu'elle occupait dans mon existence était bien plus importante que celle que j'occupais dans la sienne, mais je ne me sentais pas lésé pour autant. Comment le pourrais-je alors qu'elle me laissait en faire parti, que je pouvais la côtoyer ? Alors non, aussi inéquitable que cela puisse paraître, je ne céderais ma place pour rien ni personne. Parce qu'elle était extraordinaire, et que je me sentais honoré et terriblement humble de pouvoir partager son espace vital. Etre à ses côtés chaque jours suffisait à mon bonheur.

Mais au-delà d'une relation de travail, c'était une relation de confiance qui s'était installée entre nous. Je pouvais me vanter sans trop m'avancer qu'elle avait une confiance inébranlable en moi. Pourtant je me savais faillible, et je mettais parfois du temps à trouver la clé de l'énigme, mais toujours elle attendait patiemment que je lui livre le fruit de mes réflexions, que je lui fasse part de mes théories, farfelues ou pas, et ensemble nous en démêlions l'écheveau, jusqu'à tirer le bon fil et réussir enfin à remonter jusqu'au coupable. Alors oui, la relation que nous avions me convenait pleinement, parce que j'avais l'absolue certitude que ce n'était qu'ensemble que nous viendrions à bout de la plus épineuse des énigmes. Jamais encore je ne lui avais fait défaut et qu'elle m'en était reconnaissante de ce soutiens sans failles.

Ma vie n'avait pas toujours été facile, j'étais passé entre des mains souvent dédaigneuses, mais depuis que j'étais devenu sa propriété, j'étais pleinement reconnu à ma juste valeur. J'étais SON tableau blanc, et je ne restais jamais bien longtemps sans entendre sa douce voix me réclamer.


End file.
